Scion
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS RELATING TO SOME OF THE MOST PIVOTAL PARTS OF WORM. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE ENTIRETY OF WORM. Scion, also known as Zion or The Warrior, is an Entity that was initially mistaken as a parahuman. Background The Warrior reached out with clairvoyance and precognition to view his destination and communicated this information to the Thinker. He looks at the different versions of that world and determines which would be best and then broadcasts the idea. He notices the Thinker has taken on a passive role and thinks that it is concerning, wondering where the Thinker's focus had gone. The Warrior investigates the possible worlds and prepares shards for analysis and understanding of that world's society and culture. The process is interrupted with the arrival of another, third Entity. The Warrior realizes that this was what had distracted the Thinker and watched as it met with the Thinker. He then realizes that the Thinker has sacrificed too much and expressed his concern only for the Thinker to broadcast its confidence and plans for the future. He makes up for the Thinker's disability, devoting resources towards analyzing, and focuses on one reality. The Warrior and the Thinker work together to designate realities for their shards before the Warrior expands his focus and looks for likely hosts for their shards. He looks towards the future and, after seeing the shards murdering their hosts, adjusts their shards' innate safeguards so as to protect the hosts. He refines the process, limiting certain abilities, and broadcasts his suggestions and tips to the Thinker. The Warrior then breaks up a shard cluster, tunes it, then codes the effect into each and every shard so that the host species will forget the information they see within the shards. The Warrior shares this information with the Thinker and then begins shedding shards that it won't need. He notices the Thinker descending and hemorrhaging shards in clusters. He checks over the shards and sees they are technically correct, but expresses a warning. The Thinker sends a confident reply back and the Warrior focuses on his own destination and the next step of the cycle. When the Thinker and the Warrior reach the solar system, he sacrifices some of his shards to shore up the Thinker where he can. The Thinker expresses her gratitude before the Warrior turns his focus towards adapting. He briefly looks at the reality they have chosen, checking for any danger to the cycle, and is satisfied with the results. He breaks up its shard that allows him to see the future, recoded them, and sent one off while keeping the rest for himself. The Warrior discards and cripples a few more shards before finally descending onto a barren planet. The Warrior creates an extension of himself in the shape of the host species. He waits for a year before realizing that something has gone wrong. Stepping into the target reality, he sees his shards raining down alongside the shards of his counterpart. He destroys them on sight and then expands his perception across the world and other realities. The Warrior learns that the Thinker is dead and realizes that he cannot complete the cycle. He experiences a deep, profound sadness for the first time. The Warrior notices a vehicle approaching and how the people begin to communicate with each other and worship him. He sees one of the Thinker's shards taking root in one of the passengers, that the man is dying of a systematic issue in his body, and kills the cells responsible for causing the disease. Then, he turned away from the crowd and flies away. After Kevin Norton told him to perform acts of heroism he followed this course, hoping it would grant him some form of satisfaction or joy. When this did not happen, he nevertheless continued his heroic actions out of habit. For years, he traveled around the world, assisting and preventing countless crises ranging from car accidents to quelling an active volcano. He was later asked by a reporter who he was and he responded by saying that he was "Zion" though the reporter misheard it as "Scion". Personality Soon Appearance Soon Abilities and Powers Scion, being the world's first parahuman, is almost godlike in his abilities and demonstrates a wide range of powers. In addition to flight, telekinesis, and super speed, Scion can produce a vast array of elemental lasers. These can freeze, burn, or disintegrate matter with ease. He is believed to be the most powerful parahuman on Earth. History Jack Slash successfully convinced him to instead seek joy through destruction, leading to the events of the Golden Morning, and the deaths of Eidolon, Grue, and billions of others. He was eventually killed through the combined efforts of thousands of parahumans under the command of Khepri, after being distracted by Oliver of the Travelers and then fatally shot by a Tinker-tech weapon operated by Defiant. References Category:Characters Category:Males